One Wet Night
by AerithWingz
Summary: Tifa decides to have a shower and wait for the storm to pass and warm herself up-but she doesn't  expect her lover to be home so soon and come bareing new ideas for their sex life. CloTi, Smut, Rated M For A Reason!


Pairing: CloudxTifa  
>Spoilers: None<br>Rating: M

Setting: 7th Heaven  
>Warnings: (Prepare yourselves O.o) Sexual Scenes, SmutSex, Detailed sex scenes, Mutual Masturbation, CloTi/CloudxTifa and failed idea of storyline .;;  
>Notes: This is my second fan fiction, so I'm still learning how to write them. And this was a random idea, but I hope you like it anyway.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Cloud or Tifa, just the idea of this story.

Tifa put the cleaning products away underneath the sink of the bar and rinsed the sponge before wiping the bench try.

Every noise that she made echoed in the empty bar and gave her chills.  
>She didn't want to be alone. At least-not tonight.<p>

Marlene and Denzel were being looked after by Barret for the night, because Tifa had a few things to do around the bar, and didn't want to disturb the children while they slept.

As Tifa put away the glasses and wine, her thought wondered to Cloud. Where was he anyway? He hadn't been heard from since earlier this morning.  
>Tifa worried constantly about him and she hoped he was safe.<p>

The last wine box was rested on its shelf in the wine cellar and Tifa had to keep the box from falling to the floor and shattering the bottles inside when a clap of thunder startled her.

Goose bumps arose on her skin.  
>"Of all nights..." She whimpered.<p>

She hated storms.  
>She could barely stand them when Marlene and Denzel were at the bar. Because at least she wasn't alone. But she was alone tonight.<br>Marlene and Denzel were gone and so was Cloud.

Her heart ached when she thought of her best friend/lover.  
>Oh, how she missed him.<br>She wanted so badly to have him here. For him to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. He had never seen her freak-out over storms, but tonight, if he was here, she could at least feel safe. Knowing he could keep her safe.

Lightning flashed in the sky and rain started to fall. Tifa walked up the stairs to her room and tried to calm down. Another clap of thunder sent waves of fear up her spine and when the lightning flashed, it illuminated the whole room. Tifa closed her eyes, silently begging for the storm to stop. Begging for Cloud to be here. She swallowed hard and tried to rid the goose bumps on her skin. But when the window to the room flew open, Tifa freaked.  
>Tifa ran over to the window and tried to slam it shut. The rain was so heavy, that as she struggled to close the window for a few seconds, the rain had already soaked her. She fought for a little while longer before she was able to slam the window shut and lock it. Cold water ran down her spine as she closed the curtains.<p>

Thunder roared and lightning flashed and Tifa found herself feeling alone and scared and softly whimpering Cloud's name.

Looking down at her wet clothes, Tifa sighed and walked into the bathroom.  
>She took stripped as quickly as she could with shaking hands and threw them to the side.<br>Tifa than stepped into the shower and turned the water up to as hot as she needed and then let the water fall on her head and drip down her back.

Parts of her body were blue from the cold, but they soon returned to normal colour after she rubbed and messaged the water into her skin.

Tifa was just about to reach for the soap when she realized that she must have left it on the sink. She sighed, not wanting to leave the warm water just yet, so after a moment of debating with herself, Tifa decided to get the soap.

The brunet turned around and grabbed hold of the curtain and drew it back, a scream escaping her lips when she saw Cloud sitting on the edge of the bath tub, looking at her completely-naked body.  
>Tifa pulled the curtain back to cover her body.<br>"Cloud!" Tifa called to him, breathless. "Why didn't you say you were here?"  
>Tifa saw Cloud chuckle and stand, walking towards the soap on the counter. "Why are you hiding from me?"<br>Tifa blushed. This wasn't the first time he had seen her naked, but his sudden appearance startled her.  
>Cloud picked up the soap and walked back towards Tifa, handing it to her. A mischievous grin was on his face and it made Tifa wonder what he was doing here and what he was thinking.<br>Tifa took the soap and was about to draw the curtain back when Cloud's hand grabbed hers.  
>Tifa looked at him confused, but Cloud just smiled.<p>

The blonde unzipped his shirt and threw it to the floor, than took of his belt and pants, tossing them to the side near the brunet's clothes.  
>Tifa blushed at her stripping lover and when Cloud was completely naked, he stepped into the shower and took the soap from Tifa.<p>

Tifa was turned around and Cloud wiped the soap over her back, massaging her while doing so.

Tifa closed her eyes, feeling his warm and soothing touch and smiled. When Cloud was with her, she forgot about all her troubles-even the storm that was scaring her earlier.  
>Cloud rinsed off the soap on Tifa's back and kissed her neck, making the brunet gasp at the touch of his lips.<br>The blonde then turned Tifa around to face him and starting washing her front, paying special attention to her breasts.  
>The way Cloud touched her in general made Tifa produce the sweet wet juices between her legs. Cloud looked down at Tifa's most private area and she blushed, wanting to know what he was planning. She could sense him wanting to touch her there, but she wanted to fix something of his first. She looked at his erection that wanted attention and stroked it a few times, causing Cloud to shiver. She wrapped a tight fist around it and pumped him, making the blonde sigh in absolute pleasure. Cloud let Tifa pump him for a while, letting the pleasure run through his body. He could feel his climax approaching at a slow rate, but he could feel it.<p>

He wanted her to keep going. He loved it when she touched him there, but he had other plans for them tonight. Cloud kissed Tifa's neck and removed her hand from his cock. She looked at him with confusion, but he just smiled and moved his hand down her body and between her legs. Tifa gasped and leaned her head back against the wall as Cloud touched her clitoris. He rubbed it, and smiled at the blissful look of Tifa's face.

Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck as he continued to rub. Tifa tried to conceal her moans, but wasn't winning with herself, especially when Cloud started teasing her entrance with one of his digits.  
>The brunet pulled the blonde closer every time his teasing got more unbearable. The fighter didn't realize she was begging for him to enter her until he started chuckling and teasing more.<br>"Cloud-please-" She begged.  
>The blonde teased more until finally pushing inside a digit and pulling it in and out. Tifa's gasps become louder and turned to moans as Cloud continued to cause amazing sensations to travel through her body. As Tifa got closer to her climax, she tried to push her hips down-even while standing-so that her lover's finger was able to enter her further and faster.<br>Cloud watched Tifa closely, and felt more juices escape her entrance, onto his hand. She was close, and he could tell.  
>Tifa started moaning louder as she got closer and she made the mistake of telling Cloud just as she was about to reach her climax.<br>The blonde pulled his finger out from inside her just as she was about to reach her climax and Tifa fell back against the wall, moaning her protests.  
>She was so close! How could he stop there!<br>Tifa wanted her climax so bad that she decided to take herself there with her own hands. But as her had went to rub her stimulated clitoris, Cloud's hand grabbed hers and pinned it to her side. Tifa protested, begging Cloud to let her reach the climax she needed.  
>Cloud kissed her neck and kept repeating his answer of "no," and Tifa eventually realized that he wouldn't let her. So the brunet stopped fighting the blonde and let her protests go.<br>She looked into the blue eyes of her lover and saw a hint of desire in his eyes. And at that moment-Tifa realized that Cloud was thinking to do something else to her.  
>Her thoughts were answered when Cloud kissed Tifa's lips and placed his hands on her naked hips with a tight, supportive grip.<br>Tifa moved her hands to wrap around Cloud's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  
>Their tongues battled and Tifa won, so Cloud took the submissive turn and let Tifa's taste Cloud's mouth.<br>When the blonde felt Tifa's grip tighten around his neck enough for her to support her weight if needed, Cloud tightened his grip around the brunet's waist once more and lifted her feet up off the floor.  
>Tifa pulled away from the kiss-shocked at the sudden change and as her back slid up the wet wall, she wrapped her legs around her lovers' waist, an instinctive reaction for extra support.<br>She has never been held like this before and she wasn't use to it. Her grip tightened even more around Cloud's neck and waist, even though she trusted Cloud not to drop her.  
>She breathed her question in his ear and he answered with a simple answer; "I wanna try something different."<br>Cloud stopped moving Tifa up the wall when her female entrance was in line with his penis. His grip around her was tight, making sure she wouldn't fall and as Tifa kissed him, he pushed into her.  
>Tifa kissed Cloud's neck and held onto him tight as he thrusted in and out in a perfect rhythm. The blonde knew how to make the brunet beg for pleasure and he knew all the right places, so it was easy for him to torment her, even in a position they had never tried.<br>Cloud thrusted inside Tifa in a slow pace. It was fast enough to give her pleasure, but it wasn't fast enough for her to reach her climax quickly.  
>Tifa pulled on Cloud's hair as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He thrusted in deep enough to just hit that one spot that made her feel more amazing than anything else she could ever feel. Cloud could enter her further-his member was long enough to, but he was torturing her. He was just hitting that spot to cause her pleasure, but not take her to that high that she desperately needed and wanted.<p>

The blonde's torture was amazing-he knew what he had to do. It made Tifa beg for more.  
>She wanted him to enter her further. The torture was amazing, but she wanted-needed-that orgasm that her lover could give her. She couldn't help her bodies' reaction anymore, so she let her body move to help her reach that high. She wasn't use to this position, she had never done it, but she tried her hardest to try and push her hips towards Cloud when his penis entered her to push it further inside.<br>Cloud's pace slowed down and Tifa protested again. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked breathless.  
>Cloud chuckled. "Because you're not behaving."<br>The pace Cloud was going was unbearable, so Tifa tried to make him move faster, but her efforts were useless and ended up making Cloud slow his pace even more.

Her punishment.  
>Tifa groaned in agony as she felt her climax slipping away. "Please Cloud-faster."<br>Cloud kept his pace and Tifa had to force herself to stop trying to make him go faster with her hips. She had to let him have his way-or he'd make this torture end for what would seem like forever.  
>After a few moments of Tifa not trying to quicken his pace, Cloud picked up his earlier pace.<br>As Cloud continued to thrust, he kissed Tifa's neck, making her moan from the tickling sensation.  
>The warm water on their skin and the desire and pleasure that would build every time Cloud pushed in and pulled out was amazing.<br>Tifa wanted more. She needed more. She wanted Cloud to quicken his pace and hit that one spot of hers, and it was so hard to stop her body from moving.  
>Cloud's pace quickened after a few more moments and Tifa silently thanked him, her breathing getting heavier.<br>The blonde still refused to enter her deeper, but the pace made him nudge her spot quicker that she could wait it out a little longer.  
>Tifa kissed and nipped at Cloud and Cloud groaned her name as she kissed and nipped his neck. His climax was also approaching, but he kept it at bay. He wanted his fighter to feel more amazed than ever before, no matter the coast.<br>So his pace quickened. Tifa's breathing grew heavier and quicker and she was moaning a lot more. Cloud loved it when he heard her moan. It was like music to his ears.  
>Tifa needed more. She was so close-so very close. Deeper and faster thrusts would get her there closer and faster, and she hoped her pleas could convince Cloud to end his torture.<p>

Her insides ached for her climax and her stomach tightened as Cloud kept nudging her G-spot. She could hardly take it. Cloud wasn't far off from giving up his torture, but he fought with himself and desperately tried to ignore his closing climax.  
>"Harder..." Tifa begged. Cloud's grip tightened around Tifa, giving her the sign that he wanted her to beg more-to convince him to go deeper and that he was willing.<br>"Please..." She was low on breath and could hardly speak as her pleasure increased. "More...I need more..."  
>Cloud finally obeyed her order and entered her deeper. This time, hitting that certain spot perfectly, over and over again. Tifa cried out his name as she felt her climax approaching. "Faster!" She begged and he obeyed, knowing how close she was.<br>He thrusted in faster and deeper and Tifa threw her head back against the wall as her climax grew closer and closer. Her breathing quickened and her moans became louder and louder.  
>The blonde tightened his grip as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. His aching cock begging for more made the blonde couldn't help but move faster. He was getting close and he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. So he gave up on the torture and thrusted in faster to get him and Tifa to their high even faster.<br>Tifa knew Cloud was close and so was she-and she could tell he was giving up on the torture to her. So she finally pushed her hips towards Cloud's every time he entered her making them get closer, faster. She wanted to feel his warm semen inside her and hear him call out her name. And she wanted him to hear her cries of bliss.  
>Tifa's stomach tightened and her moan turned to a scream as her climax travelled all around her body. She was completely breathless but couldn't stop her screams of pleasure as she repeated Cloud's name. She thrusted her hips down towards Cloud's, ridding out her orgasm and as her climax left her, her screams turned to pants as her lungs begged for oxygen. Cloud was gasping, his thrust becoming as fast as he could manage and not long after Tifa's orgasm, did his come rushing to the surface.<br>He cried out and thrusted in deeper as his orgasm shook his body. His semen flooding Tifa.  
>He continued to thrust, making his orgasm last as long as possible. His legs were shaking, struggling to hold up Tifa after his climax, but he refused to drop her. So when he felt his penis become limb and his orgasm turned to a faint sensation, he moved Tifa from the wall and straight to the floor, laying her down gently than pulling his no longer erected penis from her vagina. He collapsed next to the gasping brunet and tried to recover his breath.<br>Tifa closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. Cloud's breathing returned to normal after a minute and he managed to stand up and turn off the shower.  
>When he turned around, Tifa had a short towel wrapped around her body. Her cheeks still flushed after her orgasm.<br>Cloud grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around himself and then walked over to Tifa, smiling with another hint of desire in his eyes. Tifa raised a brow. "Why do I get the feeling that your planning something I don't know about?"  
>Cloud wrapped his arms around the brunet and laughed. "Because that is exactly what I've been doing all day."<br>Tifa looked at him deeply into his eyes, curiosity in them. "So what are you planning on doing?"  
>Cloud grabbed her hand as his answer and led her across to the bedroom, locking the door behind him. There was no one but them at home from what Tifa knew, so she looked at the now-locked door with questions in her eyes.<p>

"I hope you got a good night's sleep last night..." Cloud whispered and laid Tifa on the bed. "Because you won't be getting any sleep tonight."  
>"What have you planned?" Tifa was excited, but scared at the same time.<p>

Cloud laughed evilly. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Hope you liked it. It fails epically, I know. But I'm a scatter brain at the moment and have no idea what to write, so this was a random idea .;;  
>I hope it's good. R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
